


1 Centimeter Triangle

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seungkwan is currently a freshman in college. How is he gonna juggle all his school work while having a crush on his "straight" best friend Hansol AND his brother's best friend Mingyu?Hansol's one of the best players on his basketball team, surprising his coach since he's a freshman. Still trying to figure himself out, will he be able to reciprocate Seungkwan's feelings?Wonwoo, Seungkwan's older brother, is crushing on on the art student Minghao.... while ignoring his his best friend's feelings for him. How did his life get like this?Mingyu, being unable to get over Wonwoo after that summer party during their freshmen year, decides to try and get with Seungkwan. Does he really love Wonwoo or Seungkwan?*Updates every Saturday @ 11 PM!*





	1 Centimeter Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> for my besties sergio + erin
> 
> this is my 2nd fanfic ever so please don't be critical! i'm still trying to figure out a more straightforward plot, so bear with me on this hectic journey!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!

Seungkwan had been studying in the library, as usual. His brother Wonwoo and Seungkwan’s best friend, Hansol, were both at basketball practice in the gymnasium. He could’ve easily went home but Hansol promised to walk with Seungkwan back to the dorms. One could say Seungkwan had a crush on his best friend, but he was always scared of... rejection? As he sighed, lost in thought about how much time was left before basketball practice was over, two hands covered his eyes.   
  
“Can you guess who?” Someone whispered in ears, voice enriched in silk but deep like a hidden cave. It had to belong to Mingyu, Wonwoo’s best friend… and Seungkwan’s other crush? Hansol’s rival? 

  
“Gyu, get your hands off my face….” Seungkwan was feeling flustered, he normally would only feel this way with Hansol. Mingyu was never this close, or even acknowledged Seungkwan’s presence over the years… but the heftier one didn’t mind, he kind of liked it. “I’m sorry.” That was all Mingyu had said, more velvety than one would normally say, before he sat across from Seungkwan.   
  
“I was looking all over for you, you know? It’d be polite to  _ at least _ text someone back, someone who even spammed your inbox with twenty plus messages.” A pout came with Mingyu’s statement, moving his hands to cusp Seungkwan’s left cheek, picking at his left cornea. “You had an eye booger, by the way” He flicked said eye-booger off his fingers, but in reality: there had been no such thing near Seungkwan’s face. He just wanted an excuse to touch Seungkwan’s face.   
  
“Hey… there wasn’t anything there, weirdo!” Seungkwan raised his voice a little, having to remind himself he was in a library. “Hansol took my phone and it’s with him in the gym lockers. I accidentally left it back in music theo-” Seungkwan got rudely interrupted by Mingyu.   
  
“If you looked for me, I would’ve gotten it and given it to you in a heartbeat, y’know?” The older said in a sing-song tune. “Yeah, yeah, maybe if you had actual classes with me and stopped skipping your classes to attend  _ my _ free periods.” Seungkwan talked with his hands, gesturing so he wouldn’t continue feeling the amount of heat in his cheeks.

  
“Come on, follow me. I’m gonna show you how to have a ‘Gyu-ful’ day!” Mingyu exclaimed. He had grabbed Seungkwan by wrist, tugging him towards the exit of the door.   
  
“Wait! Hold just a second, Mingyu!” The younger exclaimed, almost tripping over.


End file.
